dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: The Hunt of the Fell Wolf
} |excerptonly = } |name = The Hunt of the Fell Wolf |icon = Codex icon DAI.png |image = Tales tarot.png |px = 270x360px |number DAI = 106 (+1TD, +14T) |category DAI = Tales |location DAI = Frostback Basin: inside Nigel's Point after speaking to Colette |dlc DAI = Jaws of Hakkon |text = The runner strode the winding road, And out of breath came she 'Pon the bastion of the huntsmen true To make her desperate plea. Ameridan in dragon's hide, Haron clad in blessed steel, Came forth to head the tidings brought With so much breathless zeal. "Upon the lonely moors," the runner cried, "A loathsome beast now dwells. As day gives way to night, it strikes. All in its path, it fells." Three souls bravely led them out The dark'ning moor to see As sun slipped 'neath the sighing heath The hunters' guide did flee. The moon crept o'er the heather As a terrible cry released In silvered light the hunters saw The arrival of the beast. Favored like a wolf it was, In size like a Woodsman's Death. Within its eyes burned eldritch fire, The Fade in every breath. Swift as thought, the hunters struck. The demon wolf fell back, But mortal strength alone could not Prevent the beast's attack. With one huge paw, the monstrous thing Struck Ameridan the Brave. Across the moor he flew, and fell Into a watery grave. Jaws like a dragon's clamped down tight Round Haron's armored chest, And with the knight it sped away From moonlight, to the west. No living eye was there to see From peaty swamp arise Ameridan, who found himself Alone, 'neath darkened skies. The shattered shield of Haron He found upon the moor. In grief Ameridan did vengeance swear: The beast's head he would procure. Whilst the wolf across the moor Bore Haron to its lair, A labyrinth of winding cave Any mortal should beware. By worm-light in the twisting cave, Haron bravely fought To free himself from death's own jaws Before his life was naught. With blade-arm free, the knight struck true Into the monster's eye, And off it fled into the dark With otherworldly cry. The wounded knight in darkness Found within the cavern's gloom An idol of fade-touched stone, Which could prove the monster's doom. Ameridan all alone did seek The demon-wolf's fresh trail, And to the cave he came prepared A wolf's heart to impale. Down the winding cave, he sought The beast that slew his friend And in the eerie worm-light Met the beast at cavern's end. With burning blade, Ameridan And monster met again Whilst elsewhere did Haron valiantly With demon-wards contend. As demon-stone was shattered, Ameridan struck true: Beast and spirit—both felled at once, Though neither hunter knew. Now, wounded and in darkness, Hunters separate made their way From the bottom of the cavern Toward the rising light of day. Ameridan found Haron Stumbling, wounded from the cave, And both rejoiced to find the other Yet free from the grave. As night passed into day, the two Did tales of valor spin, And to this very day, each claims That he alone did win. }} Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries Category:Jaws of Hakkon codex entries ru:Кодекс: Охота на верескового волка